


By the Rhine

by sqbr



Category: German Mythology, Gilmore Girls
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Fanfiction, Gen, Silly, X meets X
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got all excited about the idea of characters with the same name from different fandoms meeting, and for some reason this is the story that came out. Apologies to anyone who speaks German, the language does not deserve what I did to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Rhine

Lorelai looked at the pale blonde woman dubiously.  
"Are you sure this will work?"  
"Trust me."  
She took a deep breath and sang as loudly as she could out over the river.

"ICK VICE NICKED VOSS SOLL ESS BEDOYYYYTEN, VILE ICK SO TROWRIG BIIIIINNN!"

Her voice echoed across the valley, startling the passengers on the passing boat. She watched the cute guy she'd noticed leaning against the banister, but it didn't seem to be working.

"INE MARCHING VON AHHHLTEN ZIIIITEN, DASS COMPT MEER NICKED OUSE DEN SIN!"

The guy stared at her with a combination of confusion and horror, shouted something she didn't understand in Japanese and then ran below deck covering his ears.

This is what she got for trusting random Germans! Sure, the woman had seemed friendly enough when they'd met and introduced themselves on the hiking path, but this was clearly some bizarre plot to make her embarrass herself in front of the other tourists. She suspected the French of being involved somehow.

"You said it was irresistible to guys! He was doing a pretty good job of resisting."  
The other woman narrowed her eyes. "Are you _sure_ you're a Lorelei?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Lorelai Gilmore](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorelai_Gilmore), [the Lorelei](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lorelei), and [the actual lyrics to "Die Lorelei"](http://ingeb.org/Lieder/ichweiss.html).


End file.
